Overleg:Zaria Pictures
Zouden we zaken kunnen doen? -- 16 jun 2008 17:13 (UTC) : Bedoel je samen films produceren? Wat had je in gedachten? Idryo 16 jun 2008 17:30 (UTC) :: Ik dacht krachten bundelen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::: Is er intresse? -- 16 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) Ik had eigenlijk zelf ook nog een film in gedachten. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:31 (UTC) : Zou je geïnteresseerd zijn die te laten produceren door Zaria Pictures? Idryo 16 jun 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::Is goed, zie de plannen op mijn overlegpagina. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::: Ik was eerst é -- 16 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) ::::Ja, we doen beiden zaken met Idryo... Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:40 (UTC) :::::Met je filmplannen. -- 16 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Ik zou graag met jullie beiden samenwerken. Maar hoe gebeurt dat dan concreet? Idryo 16 jun 2008 17:47 (UTC) Mijn plan: Zaria Pictures & Pax Studios fusioneren. Jij wordt er CEO van en we werken samen aan alle films/series. Ik ben met Muntegu Holding bezig een cinemaketen te ontwikkelen waar we onze films dan exclusief kunnen spelen. Daarnaast heb ik met Pax Studios al 2 lopende projecten, ben met een derde bezig en de seris kunnen exclusief op Alpha worden uitgezonden. Wat denk je? -- 16 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Zal ik even hier mijn filmplan laten zien? Het wordt dan misschien wel 4,5 uur durende film - maar mijn broer was naar een film gegaan en die duurde 5 uur :S Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:56 (UTC) ::Doe maar. -- 16 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) :On the island :Joan en Jack Andersson kopen van een succesvolle zakenman, Timo Bergshuizen, een onbewoond eiland. Ze denken alles in orde te hebben, totdat Timo met een helikopter naar het eiland gaat. Timo laat Joan en Jack daar achter. Het eiland is, in tegenstelling tot wat Timo zei, vies, vuil en lelijk. Er dreigt daar ook veel gevaar, vanwege valkuilen en gevaarlijke diersoorten. Joan en Jack banen zich een weg door de bossen om in leven te blijven (eten te zoeken). Na 2 maanden komt er een boot aan van FerryRail International. Het is de lijn naar Adlibita, die een omweg neemt. Via een verrekijker ziet het stel de boot. Ze zwaaien en zwaaien, de boot ziet hun. Ze worden meegenomen naar Libertas en komen dan uiteindelijk aan in Newport. Goh, dat was een avontuur. Timo krijgt nog een celstraf van 1 jaar, vanwege dit schandaal. Ook krijgen Joan en Jack hun geld (50.000 Libertaanse dollars) terug. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::Niet slecht, ik verfilm het! Binnen enkele dagen begin ik aan de pre-productie. -- 16 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::Het is wel mijn film! Zet maar als tijdsduur ongeveer 270 minuten :P maar dan moeten we wel effetjes een pauze aanbieden denk ik, bij 2 uur en 15 minuten Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:02 (UTC) ::::zal ik hem alvast erbij zetten? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:03 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk is het jouw film, maar ik wil het met mijn filmstudio wel verfilmen, dat bedoelde ik. En zet maar op de pagina van Pax Studios -- 16 jun 2008 18:05 (UTC) ::::::Misschien heb ik ook een vervolg op The Big Mistake (andere naam voor On The Island): The Big Mistake: Out of jail. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 18:18 (UTC) :::::: Klinkt uitstekend, Tahrim! Idryo 16 jun 2008 18:32 (UTC)